


My Man (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader
Kudos: 9





	My Man (R.L)

You tossed around on your bed, clearly unable to sleep. You had nightmares after nightmares, it was now 5 am in the morning. Sighing, you get up and go to the bedroom beside yours, you were too tired to put up a fight. You saw Remus sleeping on his bed peacefully, a smile formed on your lips as your heart fluttered. Slowly, you walked over and laid down beside him, within seconds you felt his arm wrap around your waist as he pulled you closer to him.

You heard him sigh, “we really shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, but he didn’t let go. You snuggled into his chest as you felt him kiss the top of your head, “just for an hour, okay?” He asked as stayed quiet, not saying anything. He pulled away and looked at you, his eyes were barely open, “you alright, love? Have you been crying?”

You shook your head no, “just nightmares again. Why isn’t this okay? Why can’t I just be with you, Remus?” you voice was a little shaky, but you didn’t care about that right now.

He placed a kiss on both your cheeks, and then on your nose, making you giggle lightly which in turn made him smile, “I won’t let my monster be the death of you, it’s not going to happen, we’ve been through this before.”

Your giggles died down as you looked at him, placing your hands on his cheek as you leaned in and kiss him, “I love you.”

He smiled sadly as he closed his eyes, “I’ll never stop loving you.”

–

You stood next to Dumbledore outside 12 Grimmauld Place as you played with the strap of your bag nervously. He turned to look at you,

“You’re going to be alright, you’ll fit right in – I can assure you that.”

You nodded in response. Dumbledore had recently rejected your application as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, and instead hired you as The Order’s private healer. You didn’t know any of them, you had heard about all of them but you were in your third year when the marauders left Hogwarts.

Dumbledore walked you inside, and before you could ask him anything, he was gone – leaving you all alone in the kitchen of a complete stranger. You heard a loud groan, when you looked around you saw a man covered in blood, he stumbled and sat down on the sofa. You recognized him immediately. Dumbledore had mentioned him and his lycanthropy when he was briefing you on your job.

You quickly walked over to him as you opened your bag and pulled your wand out. Remus was breathing heavily, as he looked at you confused,

“Who are you?” he managed to get out, his breath shaky. You pulled out some potions from your bag,

“I’m the new healer, Dumbledore sent me – now if you could just relax for me, I’ll heal you before it gets worse okay?” your calm voice surprised you. You unbuttoned his shirt as he laid back down and closed his eyes. You poured the potion on his chest, and you heard him hiss in pain. You grabbed his hand as he squeezed yours in return, eyes still shut.

You placed your wand on the healing wound and whispered, ‘ferula’ multiple times as you saw bandages appear. His grip on your hand loosened a little as his breathing finally slowed down, and he opened his eyes.

“Thank you so much, I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen too often.” He said standing up, as he buttoned his shirt and walked away, leaving you confused.

You sighed, “you’re welcome, I suppose?”

“I’m sorry about him – he gets like this on-”

“Full moons, I figured. You must be Sirius Black then, I’m your new healer, I’m sure Dumbledore filled you in on that?” you asked politely, your mind wandering to Remus, his image not leaving your mind.

Sirius nodded, “of course, it’s nice to meet you. Your room is upstairs, first door to the right – next to Remus actually.”

You smiled, “wonderful – I’ll go unpack then and then maybe later tonight you can fill me in on the members, missions, possible injuries?”

“Sounds good, dinner will be ready an hour.”

With that, you went upstairs and unpacked. You tried to distract yourself as much as you could, but nothing helped. You felt so unprofessional but you couldn’t help it. You left your room and knocked on Remus’ who opened it within seconds, very shirtless with water dripping from his hair to his torso. You cleared your throat,

“Uh – I just thought I’d check in and see if you were okay?” you asked, trying to look into his eyes and not elsewhere.

He nodded, “I’m alright, thank you. I’ll see you later.” With that, he slammed the door shut.

You heard a chuckle and turned around to see Sirius with his arms folded, “if you have a crush developing for that man, I suggest you get over it. He’s convinced himself that he doesn’t deserve romance of any kind.”

“But – wait, is it because he’s a werewolf? That makes no sense, my cousin is married to a one, they are very happy together.” You confessed, looking at Sirius.

Sirius sighed, “you can try, but I wouldn’t get my hopes high.” With that, he went downstairs.

Merlin, what was it with the men in this house walking away and slamming doors?

–

You woke up before Remus did as you removed his arm that was wrapped around you and went downstairs for some breakfast. Sirius was sitting there reading a newspaper as Kingsley and Arthur discussed something about the ministry while Molly made some breakfast.

You avoided Sirius and walked over to Molly, helping her with the breakfast. You heard Sirius clear his throat as you sighed and braced yourself for the interrogation,

“Another night in his room then?” Sirius asked as you stayed quiet. “You’re just hurting yourself and him – just let him go.”

“Sirius, this is none of your business, stay out of it, will you?” you snapped at him, as he chuckled. Over the last few months, Sirius had become like a brother to you, but a very annoying one.

He hummed lowly, “you’ll regret it, don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”

“You’ve warned me plenty, thank you very much.” You said, as you took your plate from Molly as sat down on the opposite end of the table, “also, don’t you have the mission to focus on today? Something at the ministry.”

Sirius shrugged, “it’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

“Can I come?” Just ask you asked that question, Remus came downstairs and sat a few chairs away from you and glanced at you,

“You are the healer, we come back injured to you – so no, you can’t come.” Remus said, worry and anger in his voice.

You rolled your eyes, “I am a witch too, you know? I’m sick of waiting around, I want to help too.” Remus was about to say something but Sirius cut him off,

“You’re right, you are a witch and a bloody great one, you can come with us.”

You smiled widely as you stood up and hugged him, “you’re the best Sirius, I’m going to go for a shower.”

You ran upstairs excitedly, thinking about the mission and how breakfast in this house always was full of some kind of drama. Once they heard your door shut, Remus looked at Sirius,

“If anything happens to her, I swear on Merlin if anything happens to her-”

Sirius cut him off, “life is short, if you love someone, just be with them, Remus.”

Remus sighed as he sat down with his head in hand as he ran his fingers through his hair, clearly worried about you, thinking about how most breakfasts with you ended on a different note.

–

You had been here for a month now, and the only time Remus and you spoke was during breakfast when you made him coffee.

It was the morning after another full moon as he sat down on the table, looking tired with scars all over him. You poured him some coffee as you sat down next to him.

“Thank you for the coffee, it’s lovely – as always.” He said, taking a sip of it. There was so much you wanted to say but you kept your mouth shut, scared that he would walk away. It’s like he read your mind, he turned to look at you, “you’re staring again, do you have something you want to say?”

You took a deep breath and sighed, “would you like to go on a date with me, Remus? I know – I know you don’t do romance, but I – I really fancy you.”

He smiled sadly, “I fancy you too, trust me I do. But I can’t – I’m sorry, please forgive me,” he confessed as he stood up.

“Do not fucking walk away from me, Remus. I’m sick of you walking away, just stay – just stay with me, please.” You said, your voice was now shaky as you felt tears form in your eyes.

He looked at you, “do you think this is easy for me? Seeing you every single day?” he sighed, “you look so effortlessly beautiful, no matter what you are doing. I have fallen for you a little more every single day, so if you think walking away from you is easy for me, it’s not.”

“Then why do you do it?” you voice was a lot louder now as anger surged through you.

Remus sighed as he walked towards you, his face inches away from yours, “because I don’t want to hurt you. If you are mine, someday I will hurt you, and I will never be able to live with that.”

You held his face in your hands, “you won’t hurt me, Remus. Just – one dinner, that’s all I’m asking for.”

He caved in, you knew he would and he knew he would eventually too, “fine, just one dinner.”

You smiled, “next Friday?”

–

You were in your room getting ready when you heard the door, you opened and it was Remus. You knew he would try and talk you out of going for with them, but there was no one way you’d agree. Remus walked in and sat on your bed,

“Remus, I know why you’re here and sorry but I’m still going with all of you, no matter what,” you said as you continued brushing your hair.

He sighed, “I know, that’s not why I’m here.” You stopped brushing your hair and looked at him confused.

“What is it then?” you asked, clearly curious since you couldn’t think of any other reason. He stood up and walked towards you, cupping your face in his hands, he looked you,

“Be mine?” He asked, as he kissed your cheek, “I – I need you,” he said kissing your other cheek, “and I think the whole world knows by now, but I love you,” he confessed, as he placed a kiss on your nose.

Your eyes widened as words failed to leave your mouth, you simply nodded and that was enough for him to kiss you.

Remus had held you through nightmares, he let you stay the night in his bed every time you couldn’t sleep, he stroked your hair while whispering sweet nothings in your ears until you let out a giggle, he kissed your cheeks and nose, but he had never properly kissed you. You wished he would, and now when he finally did, you realised it was worth the wait.

Much to your displeasure, he pulled away as he rest his forehead against yours as you pouted, “can we just kiss forever?”

He laughed, “I wish, love. Once this mission is over, we can come back and snog for hours if you like?”

You smiled at him, pecking his lips, you loved that you could do that now, “I’d absolutely love that.”

He breathed out a sigh, “wow, I’m relieved – this was a lot better than our first date wasn’t it?”

–

You stood outside in a little black dress and coat as you waited for Remus. He showed up ten minutes late, but you were glad he did.

“You shaved,” you said, as you noticed the that he had cleaned up for this date. He smiled and nodded,

“Thought I’d give this a proper shot, I haven’t been on a date in over a decade so excuse me if I’m a little rusty,” he admitted as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket nervously.

You shook your head as you took his hand in yours, “I just want to spend some time with you, that’s all. We can just take a walk if you like?”

Before he could respond, you heard some yell ‘stupefy’ and luckily Remus was quick enough to pull his wand out and dodge the spell. He grabbed your hand,

“We need to get out of here, it’s a muggle residence and we cannot be seen,” Remus said as he dodged another spell.

You held his hand and apparated to your old apartment, the only place you could think of. Remus looked around confused, the same expression he had when he first saw you.

“Where are we,” he questioned, taking his surroundings in.

You sat down on your couch, next to the pile of clothes, “it’s my old apartment, it’s the first place that came to my mind.”

“I need to leave,” Remus said, taking you by surprise as he walked to the door. You walked after him and held his arm,

“But the date-”

“There is no date! Do you not see how messed up our lives are? We try and go out one time and we get attacked, and this is only the tip of it.” He was now yelling as tears started to form in your eyes which he noticed. He sighed, and held your face in his hand, “I can’t risk anything happening to you, it’s too dangerous.” With that, he kissed both your cheeks and the tip of your nose, and walked out.

You leaned against the door as you let the tears fall down. You decided to stay the night at yours and go back to the headquarters when you were ready.

–

“Merlin that night was a disaster,” you admitted as Remus held you tightly with his arms wrapped around your waist.

Remus nodded in agreement, “wait – does this mean you’re my girlfriend? I’m too old to be anyone’s boyfriend, honestly.”

You chuckled, “I’ll just introduce you to people as my man then.”

“I actually don’t hate the sound of that, your man – I adore that,” he admitted as he leaned in to kiss you.

You heard a thud outside your room and you opened the door to see Sirius standing there. He stood up straight and cleared his throat,

“I was just – ah fuck it – I was eavesdropping,” he confessed as he walked in, “but would you look at that! I think I had something to do with this,” he said, looking at Remus.

Remus chuckled, “yes Sirius, absolutely. You can be the best man at our wedding – I mean not that I’m saying we’re getting married, I mean – not saying that we won’t just saying-”

You placed a kiss on his lips, “you are so cute.”

Remus blushed as Sirius smiled at the two of you, “I’m happy you both are together. Alright – get ready now, we have a mission to complete.”

Both of you nodded as Sirius left the room. You looked at Remus and pulled him in for a kiss, “I love you.”

“I’ll never stop loving you.”


End file.
